


Overheard

by pingo1387



Series: NaVi One-Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drabble, F/F, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, six crewmembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Vivi accidentally eavesdrops on Nami and Usopp.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: NaVi One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970437
Kudos: 14





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the tumblr prompt "Oh my god. You're in love with her." from Lew (driflew on AO3).

“Keep it down!” Nami hissed, looking around. “She’ll hear you!” 

Usopp gave her a very pleased grin. “So I was right!” 

Nami glared at him, shifting her position against the railing. “Your debt’s going through the roof if you say a word to her.” 

Usopp gasped. “You did it. You pulled off the ultimate move. You turned my own blackmail material against me!” 

“It’s my specialty.” 

Usopp sighed. “Fine, I won’t tell her. But maybe _you_ should, y’know?” 

“No way!” Nami exclaimed. “I don’t know her preferences! This is too risky!” 

“You can fight off Baroque Works members, but you can’t confess to someone?” 

“They are completely different, stupid!” 

“Huh?” Usopp said. “No way. Look, if I have to do something like this, I just tell myself, ‘Captain Usopp, you’ve fought and won against a fishman, a pirate crew, and a high-ranking member of a bounty hunter organization. You can do this!’” 

“Have you _ever_ confessed to someone?” 

“Only a hundred times!” 

Nami squinted at him. 

“Well, no. But that’s not the point!” 

“The _point,”_ Nami said, not noticing footsteps behind them, “is that if Vivi finds out I’m in love with her, she could reject me! Our friendship would be ruined!” 

“But if she _accepts,_ your friendship will be ruined in a _good_ way!” Usopp exclaimed. 

“And if she says no—” 

“I wouldn’t say no.” 

Nami and Usopp whipped around and saw Vivi staring at them, her hands behind her back. 

“Oh!” Usopp exclaimed, sidestepping away. “I hear someone calling me! I must go!” 

He sprinted away. Nami and Vivi stared at him, and then looked back at each other. 

“I—I’m so sorry for eavesdropping,” Vivi said, bowing. “I heard voices, and—I’m terribly sorry!” 

“What’d you say?” Nami said. 

“I’m sorry for—” 

“Before that.” 

“Oh.” Vivi looked down, bringing her hands around to grasp at her fingers. “I . . . wouldn’t say no. If you . . . something like that . . .” 

When she looked up, Nami was directly in front of her. 

“Then, that’s a confession?” Nami said with intense eyes. 

Vivi swallowed and nodded, frozen. “If you want to . . . I mean . . . yes.” 

Her heart beating hard, Nami embraced Vivi, and after a moment, Vivi wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes and swaying where she stood. 


End file.
